


Spin The Bottle

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang play spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin The Bottle

‘Hahaha! Merlin! Merrrrrlinnnn it’s your turn! Spin it!’ cackled Morgana drunkenly. 

‘Alright Morgs but-’ 

‘No-nononono Merly Merlin you are going to do it, no matter who it is!’ 

Merlin watched as Morgana rolled about the floor pissed out of her mind he sighed as he twirled the empty wine bottle round. They all watched as it spun round and round and round. 

‘OOOOOH! NICE ONE! GET IN THERE MERLS!’ Hollered Percy laughing so hard that he ended up joining Morgana on the floor. 

‘Shut-up.’ He huffed as he made his way to the cupboard ignoring the deep blush that burned on his cheeks as he tried to ignore the person following him. Once the cupboard was locked Merlin braced himself for the punch. ‘Sorry- honestly I didn’t do it on purpose it just spun that way and I never meant- and d-d-did I mention I’m s-s-sorry??’ Merlin rambled trying to stall the inevitable. 

‘What are you blabbing on about-’

‘MERLIN! We have your phoney so if you don’t shut up and get busy with it we’ll call your mommy and tell her all about what you were doing last Saturday night!’ 

‘Morgana please don’t!’ Merlin pleaded as flickers of that evening came back to him, naked Gwaine, lots of naked Gwaine, that’s what. ‘Please! Please don’t!’ Hunith didn’t mind Merlin liking men but she really didn’t need the kind of details Morgana was about to reveal. 

‘What are the rules again Morgs?’ 

‘Oh hello you I’d almost forgotten you were there! The rules are simple you can do whatever you want, romantically of course but you have to make a mark, as evidence.’ Stated Morgana sounding almost sober now.

‘Start the clock again!’ 

‘A-aarthur you don’t-’ 

‘Oh shut-up.’ And Arthur kissed him. 

-Fin-


End file.
